This invention relates to an installation and method for supplying merchandise to sales shelving or similar sales display structures in self service distribution centers, such as stores, supermarkets and hypermarkets. More particularly, the invention is applicable to sales areas having at least one sales floor accessible to customers, on which the sales display structures extend parallel to each other in ranks and rows, leaving alleys between them for the movement of the customers.